


The Houseguest from Hell

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Annonyed and concerned Gibbs, Fluffy breakfast, Gen, Hurt!Fornell, NCIS Drabble Community, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: A coffee addict’s nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Адский гость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380097) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #507 "Annoy"
> 
> Now translated into Русский by Drakonyashka! Thank you!!  
> [The Houseguest from Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380097)

Title: The Houseguest from Hell

Characters: Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias Fornell

Prompt/Challenge: #507 "Annoy"

Rating: G

Word Count: 500

Warning/Spoilers/Disclaimer: Slight spoiler for end of Season 13/beginning of Season 14. I don't own NCIS.

Summary: A coffee addict’s nightmare.  

* * *

  **The Houseguest from Hell**

 

“Mornin’ Jethro!” Fornell saluted Gibbs with his steaming coffee mug. A mug which Jethro could see was the one he uses every morning. He had been given the camo colored cup with the words ‘Semper Fi’ in bold black letters by Tony some years ago. Now that the younger man had left to go take care of his daughter, the mug was one of the few precious things left to remember him.

“What are you doing?” Gibbs snarled at the happy chirping of his seemingly permanent house guest.

“What’s it look like? I’m having coffee.” Fornell shifted his body bringing the hot beverage to his mouth and the newspaper he was reading up to get a better look.

Gibbs had to stop himself from growling when his eyes caught sight of his friend wearing his clothes once again. He had to do something about this. It was getting dangerously close to what living with all his now ex-wives were like.

“The power was fixed yesterday, so I was going to do laundry later. Then I thought maybe I could go shop-” Gibbs let the chatter wash over him, he needed coffee and fast. He was going to be late for work at this rate.

Gibbs grabbed a second mug from the back cupboard, rinsed it out, and headed to the coffee machine. When he got there he almost dropped his mug. Almost. The pot was empty. Gibbs could see the now empty bag of coffee beans sitting on the counter mocking him.

“-was hoping maybe you would let me tag along today. I know I’m still not cleared for field duty, but I could help with cold cases! Anything!”

“Tobias.” Gibbs stopped the chatter and looked at the other man making him freeze. Gibbs could still tell he was hurting bad from the way Fornell held himself. He dropped the growl from his voice and continued.

“Was that the rest of my coffee?” Gibbs nodded to the still steaming cup and watched as Tobias realized what he had done and panic had set in.

“Ah! I’m sorry Jethro, your blend was just so good, not like what Dianne’s crap used to be! Here, we can share!” Tobias got up unstably from the kitchen table, making Gibbs want to go to him to make sure he didn’t fall, and made his way over to his friend.

Fornell grabbed the mug from Gibbs’s hand and poured a little less than half of the coffee from the Camo mug that he had been using into the new one that said ‘#1 Boss’ with a skull painted on its backside. Fornell offered the skull mug back to his longtime friend and was shocked when Gibbs reached over and grabbed the camo mug instead.

Gibbs smirked and made his way to the table, victorious in getting his mug back. He sighed when the scalding brew hit his tongue. He watched Fornell limp back to the table pouting.

“Cheer up Tobias, gonna be a long day.”                   


End file.
